The daughter of Hermes
by MythologyGirl101
Summary: This is about Robin a daughter of Hermes that gets sent on a quest...That's all I'm saying, the rest is a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**ROBIN**

''You will go to Hades for this!'' The McDonald's lady yelled behind me. _Oh, great, another one of those creepy things I have to hurt, _I thought. I pulled out my 2-foot long bronze sword, Mischief Bringer for English, _Maker Étoimos_ in Greek. Although I like to call it _Etomoss. _As in EDO-moss. Yes, the green fuzzy stuff. I don't really know how I know it's name, I just _do._ Anyways, I sprinted fowards, dodging the cars waiting in the drive-through. Suddenly the dark haired old woman morphed into this...thing. Monster wouldn't _begin_ to describe it. It was a dog, wait, no, a huge one. It wasn't exactly cute, but it felt so innocent...it slammed towards me, knocking me onto the hood of a car. Suddenly, two nearly identical dark haired guys jumped into the battle looking like they'd done this everyday. ''I thought this was a _battle_, Connor!'' One of the boys yelled over the chaos of screaming customers. The other one shrugged. ''Well I didn't know 'Battle' meant hellhound, Travis!'' Connor yelled back. They took out green flaming..._fire?_ They had _green fire_ out of their pockets? _Am I still sane_? I thought in my head. They threw the Greek, I mean _Green_ fire at the dog. _Greek_ I thought. _That's important...somehow. _My brain hurt do much that I barely had time to react before another hellhound...no, _creepy dog, _ouch, my head again. Before another _creepy dog _launched himself at me. I watched my sword moving swiftly across the dog's neck without me making an effort. I felt the urge to run, to steal all the happy meals, to run and take them from McDonald's. Soon, I was running away clutching 3 happy meals with two maniac brothers at my side. _How am I going to get rid of them?_ I thought. _I could run or scare them with my sword...wait no, they have Greek...green fire. I could steal their green fire, _I considered my options. No, I would just have to trust them.

**I know the end was horrible but it's the first chapter, okay? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peoples! By 'peoples' I mean Guest(guest) my only reviewer. :'( But hey, at least it's something!:D **

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY:**

**Okay, so Guest mentioned how Robin has a Greek sword with a Greek name. The last chapter says: "Don't ask me how I know, I just _do_." PRETEND IT DOESN'T SAY THAT. Here's the chapter that explains how she has a Greek sword. It also gives Robin a clue of her godly parent. You guys get the advantage in this chapter 'cause she's all like "What in Hades?" And you're all like "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tell me what you think:**

**ROBIN**

So I was just sitting here minding my own buisness when my doorbell rang. It was my turn to get it so I rushed downstairs and opened the door. The man standing there looked strangely familiar. He was carrying two cardboard boxes marked "FRAGILE". "Hello Robin," he greeted. I hadn't even thought of how he knew my name. "I need to talk to your mother." Naturally, I screamed "MOM!" And "NOW!" Now is me and my twin brother, Hunter's, code word for 'let's-ease-drop-on-mom's-conversations'. I snuck into the bathroom where I could easily hear their conversation, but the mailman somehow knew and said, "Please leave us for a minute." "Busted!" Hunter yelled out of nowhere. Obviously, I was used to this so I didn't yell. I listened anyway, but this time the mailman didn't notice. "GO AWAY!" Mom yelled to finish the conversation. "Fine, but can I at least see my children?" "Go on," mom sighed. He looked hurried, but no surprise there. "Here Robin," he said handing me one of the boxes. "Mischief Bringer for English, Maker Etomoss in Greek. Same here, Hunter." He said handing him a box. "I'm deeply sorry, but I must go!"

**CLIFFY! I know, super short chapter, but I'm going to write a description of how Robin and Hunter look like. **

**DESCRIPTIONS:**

**ROBIN:**

Robin has long, curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her brown hair comes from her mom and her blue eyes come from her dad. She has a smile similar to Leo's. Robin is the youngest twin, but only by a few seconds. She has a secret stash of stolen keys. In fact, she always wears a necklace with a key on it. Robin shares a room with Hunter which isn't that bad because she doesn't own any locks (you'll find out later why locks are such a big thing.)

**HUNTER:**

Hunter is similar to Robin, but he has only slightly curly hair. It's brown (Surprise, surprise) and shaggy. He has a muscular build and a smile identical to Robin's. Hunter is a few seconds older than Robin. He has a secret stash of locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sad :'( First of all, I still only have ONE reviewer! And second, I wrote this awesome chappy for the story, and then my computer had no battery and I didn't get to save the chapter! So that whole chapter was deleted. IT WAS SO LONG! Hermes, I thought you loved me. I am your daughter after all! :( Please review, or my chapters will come slower. Hermes, please help me!**

* * *

**ROBIN **

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. I followed 'Travis' and 'Connor' and we were almost at a strawberry hill, but the monsters were gaining. There were so many of them..._What's the point? _I asked myself. _There's nothing to look foward to on top of that hill-there's nothing to look foward to in life. N-not anymore. _Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the horrible sound of Hunter screaming, the darn...hellhound did they call it? But I ran anyways, I needed to avenge him-Hunter. At the top of the strawberry hill, I ran past a tall pine tree and shelter came into view. Various cabins and more rooms. I looked behind me and the army of monsters slammed into an invisible wall. Despite the tears I had about 5 minutes ago, I laughed. "Travis? Connor? You're back!" Said someone I couldn't see. He sounded familiar. "We know we're back, Hunter," Connor smirked. "Hunter?" I froze in surprise. ''As in Hunter-Robins-twin-brother?'' ''How did you...'' Hunter looked like he just realized who I was. ''Robin! I thought you were dead!'' ''I thought _you _were dead!'' I answered. ''Wait...just to make sure, show me lock #66.'' Hunter pulled out a ruby red lock with golden letters that wrote 66. ''To make sure _you_ are the real Robin, pull out key #159.'' I searched my pocket and pulled out a rusty brown key.

**I know-this isn't even a chapter. I'm sorry, the other chapter-well, you know. I've heard of these 'Submit A Character' stories, so I'm just gonna add it to this chapter. Also, my stories aren't gonna be all lovey-dovey, so no BF/GFs.**

SUBMIT A CHARACTER THINGIE MAJJIGIE-

Name:_

Gender:_

Godly parent:_

Abilities (Don't make them too crazy or that just won't make sense):_

BFF(s):_

Siblings:_

Pets?:_

Characteristics:

**I'm going to make an example 'cause I feel like it. This person is someone I'm going to be using in my story, so no copying! :D**

Name: Sky

Gender: Girl

Godly Parent: Iris, goddess of rainbows!

Abilities: Walking on rainbows, making rainbows.

BFF: Robin (YAY!)

Siblings:

Me: BUTCH! MACHO MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: You SO get me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Butch: I'm standing right here you know.

ME: Uh oh

Pets: Golden retriever puppy named RAINBOW!

Characteristics:

-Loves doodling

-Very colorful

-Friendly

-You do not want to mess with her unless you want to never Iris message again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! No, I'm serious, I only have one review. AND THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! JK, do whatever you want. **


End file.
